Breathe ME
by Asakura Usuma
Summary: Eren, pelaku self harm yang menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kematian ibunya. Pertemuannya dengan Levi perlahan menyembuhkan kebiasaan buruknya. /Belom bisa bikin summary. Langsung baca aja ya... For Eren's Birthday Event/AU/Drama/Romance/Angst gagal/
**Breathe ME**

* * *

For Eren's Birthday Event

Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama

Story - Mine

Warning! BL, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, LevixEren

(OOC, AU, Self harm, cerita gaje, typo bertebaran, angst gagal)

Selamat Membaca ^^) 

* * *

_Help, I have done it again_

 _I have been here many times before_

 _Hurt myself again today_

 _And the worst part is there's no one else to be blame_

 _I have lost myself again_

 _Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found_

 _I think that I might break_

 _Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

.

.

.

Lagi...

Lagi...

Aku melakukannya lagi.

Pengecut!

Pecundang!

Ya. Aku memang pengecut. Aku memang pecundang.

Aku membenci diriku. Aku membenci hidupku. Aku benci harus hidup di dunia.

Tapi...

Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mati. Aku terlalu takut untuk membunuh diriku sendiri. Seorang pengecut bukan?

Melukai diri sendiri. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatku lebih menderita. Berharap hal tersebut bisa membunuhku secara perlahan. Namun aku tahu hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Aaaarrrggh!

Bodoh!

Pembunuh! Pembunuh kau, Eren! Dasar kau pembunuh sialan!

Prang!

Ya. Aku seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh ibu kandungku sendiri. Aku membunuhnya tepat saat hari kelulusanku.

...

Harusnya hari itu menjadi hari bahagia kami. Kala anak semata wayang mereka bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan. Aku ingat benar hari itu. Pagi hari kala aku terbangun hingga detik-detik aku kehilangannya. Masih segar dalam ingatanku semua detailnya. Hari itu aku bangun seperti biasa, sarapan dengan ayah dan ibu. Namun ada perasaan membuncah dalam dadaku karena dalam beberapa bulan lagi aku resmi menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Todai dan dalam beberapa tahun aku akan menjadi seorang dokter, sama seperti ayah.

Beberapa jam sebelum upacara kelulusan, aku sempat terpuruk selama beberapa saat. Ayah tak bisa datang karena mendadak ada pasien yang harus dioperasi. Untunglah ada ibu yang menguatkanku. Beliau mengingatkan bahwa hal tersebut merupakan kewajiaban ayah yang tak bisa dihindari. Aku pun memakluminya.

"Eren Jeager. Selamat atas prestasi yang anda dapat. Teruskan kerja keras anda. Semoga kedepannya anda selalu sukses dengan apapun pilihan anda. Silahkan sampaikan sepatah dua patah kata untuk teman sejawat anda."

Begitulah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Mr. Dallis Zacklay, Kepala Sekolah Shinganshina International High School. Aku merupakan lulusan terbaik kala itu. Sebab itulah aku bersedih karena ayah tak bisa datang. Tapi toh wanita yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini memandangku penuh kebanggaan dari deretan bangku para wali. Senyumnya pun tak pernah luntur menghiasi wajah teduhnya mulai saat aku menaiki podium hingga aku kembali ke tempat dudukku.

Hari itu ayah juga tak bisa menjemput kami. Alih-alih naik taksi seperti yang ayah suruh, aku memaksa ibu untuk naik kereta. Sudah lama aku tak naik ketera terlebih dengan ibu. Namun paksaanku itulah yang menyebabkan hal naas itu terjadi.

Masih jelas dibenakku kala itu waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Beberapa menit sebelum kereta tiba. Kami menunggu tepat seperti yang operator katakan. Berdiri di belakang garis kuning. Hari itu memang hari yang padat. Banyak penumpang lain yang juga berdiri sama seperti kami. Memang kebodohanku hingga aku tak menyadari seseorang tengah berlari diantara kerumunan. Melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi.

"Ereen!" Saat itulah jeritan ibu terdengar. Menyadarkanku bahwa orang itu telah menyenggol ibu dan membuatnya terjatuh ke arah rel tepat sebelum kereta datang. Aku bahkan bisa melihat gerbong kereta. Tentu saja aku berusaha menyelamatkan ibu. Aku berusaha menarik tubuhnya agar bisa naik. Penumpang lain juga ikut membantuku tapi laju kereta terlalu cepat. Kereta itu memang bisa menghentikan lajunya sebelum benar-benar melindas tubuh ibu. Namun sudah terlambat. Tubuh ibu terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya terjatuh. Tanpa kemampuan seorang dokter pun aku tahu kalau ibu tak akan tertolong.

...

"Akh!"

Tes tes tes

Lagi...

Lagi...

Aku memaksa liquid kental itu keluar dari tubuhku. Sedikit demi sedikit menyayat tangan maupun kaki. Dimana pun asalkan tempat yang tersembunyi. Jauh dari penglihatan siapapun. Aroma karat memenuhi kamar mandi, tanda bahwa cairan merah itu masih merembes. Aroma inilah yang menemani hari-hariku. Aroma ini jugalah yang tercium di hari kala aku bisa memeluk tubuh hangat ibu untuk terakhir kalinya.

...

"Nggh."

"Huaah."

Hmm? Sudah pagi ya?

Aa, pasti semalam aku tak sadar kan diri lagi. Buktinya aku masih meringkuk di tempat yang sama. Di dalam bathtub, tempat yang selalu kugunakan untuk melakukan ritualku. Ya, ritual karena aku melakukannya paling tidak dua kali seminggu.

Kruuk!

"Sial." Aku kelaparan. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi ku bersihkan seluruh jejak keterpurukanku. Memastikan tak ada setetes darah pun yang tertinggal.

Benar-benar sial. Hanya tinggal ramen instan yang tersisa. Semoga ayah tak melupakan anak laki-lakinya ini dan pulang dengan membawa bahan makanan sungguhan. Semenjak kepergian ibu, ayah sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Dua atau tiga hari sekali pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti dan menyuplai kebutuhanku. Untunglah dia tidak benar-benar melupakanku. Merepotkan sekali jika aku harus keluar rumah setiap kali kelaparan. Bukannya karena aku tak bisa membeli makanan sendiri. Ayah juga masih memberi uang saku tiap bulannya, tapi karena tempat tinggalku berada di tengah hutan. Tentu saja bukan hutan belantara. Namun setidaknya aku harus berjalan sejauh lima ratus meter hanya untuk sampai di jalan raya. Pun jarak dengan rumah tetangga tak kurang dari tiga ratus meter. Tapi aku juga harus bersyukur, setidaknya dengan begitu tak ada yang akan mendengar teriakanku.

Meskipun rumahku berada di tengah hutan, jangan kalian kira rumahku itu sebuah mansion megah. Tidak. Rumahku hanya rumah dua lantai sederhana dengan sepetak taman bunga di halaman belakang. Taman bunga itu adalah tempat favorit ibu menghabiskan waktu senggangnya. Maklum, ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Sekarang akulah yang merawat taman itu. Menjaganya agar tak ada satu tanaman pun yang mati. Hari-hari kulewati seperti biasa, bangun, membuat sarapan, dan membersihkan rumah. Aku menganggapnya sebagai tugas harianku. Ayah memang tidak pernah menyuruhku tapi aku tak mau membuatnya semakin membenci ku karena menjadi NEET yang tak berguna.

Fuaah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Semua pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai. Sekarang apalagi ya? Yosh! Aku kesana saja." Aku segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Mengambil selimut, buku, dan beberapa camilan.

Ada sebidang tanah di tengah hutan yang ditumbuhi rerumputan. Tempat itu begitu tenang. Aku tak begitu ingat kapan tepatnya aku menemukan tempat itu. Namun yang pasti sepetak tanah itu langsung menjadi tempat favoritku untuk menyendiri semenjak aku pertama kali menemukannya. Jika kalian berbaring atau menengadahkan kepala, kalian akan melihat langitnya seolah mengapung di atas pepohonan. Kombinasi hijau, biru, dan putih terlihat begitu indah. Apalagi saat musim semi seperti sekarang. Tak hanya ilalang, bunga liar pun turut bermekaran, menambah keindahan dengan warna-warninya.

Sejujurnya membaca bukan hobiku. Namun sayang rasanya jika buku koleksi ibu terlantar begitu saja. Awalnya aku kira bacaan ibu hanya sebatas roman picisan. Tapi dugaanku salah, ternyata koleksi ibu lebih bervariasi. Tak hanya buku-buku fiksi, ibu juga mengoleksi buku pengetahuan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berguna untuk kehidupan sehari-hari, seperti misalnya buku tentang rasi bintang. Ibu bahkan juga mempunyai beberapa bacaan dengan tema misteri dan konspirasi berbagai hal dari seluruh dunia. Tak kusangka jika ibu ternyata juga tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Buku jenis itulah yang jadi favoritku.

"Nggh."

Sial! Aku ketiduran. Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini dan bagaimana caranya aku pulang dalam kondisi gelap gulita.

"Kau rupanya sudah bangun, Bocah."

"NYAAAHA! Si-siapa kau? Apa-apakah kau penunggu hutan ini?" Tanyaku takut-takut. Sialan! Apa-apaan teriakanku tadi. Tapi aku benar-benar kaget.

"Tentu saja bukan. Namaku Levi. Aku baru saja pindah rumah di bawah bukit. Tak jauh dari sini.

"Huuf." Aku kembali duduk di samping Levi setelah sebelumnya terlonjak dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. "Eren Jeager."Ucapku.

"Aa. Rupanya kau putra dr. Jeager."

"Kau kenal ayahku?" Tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Aku rasa dr. Jeager cukup terkenal di daerah ini." Benar juga. Ayah kan satu-satunya dokter di daerah ini. Tetapi, "Darimana kau bisa tau tentang tempat ini?" Aku kaget. Kupikir tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui tempat ini.

"Aku tak sengaja menemukannya saat sedang jalan-jalan." Jelasnya.

Hanya orang aneh yang memilih jalan-jalan di hutan. Eh? Berarti aku juga aneh kan?

Terserah apa katamu. Sial. Gara-gara berbicara dengannya aku jadi lupa memikirkan bagaimana caranya pulang.

"Ayo pulang. Ajak Levi.

Kau membawa penerangan?

Kalau aku bawa pasti aku sudah menyalakannya sejak tadi.

Lalu kenapa kau tak membangunkanku saat matahari belum tenggelam, Pak Tua? Sekarang kita terjebak disini hingga besok pagi. Omelku padanya.

Cletak

Dasar bocah tak tahu terima kasih. Sudah untung aku tak meninggalkanmu. Ittai! Dasar pak tua sialan. Menyentil dahi orang sembarangan.

Tck. Terima kasih.

Aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Tidurmu pulas sekali. Untung saja tak ada tujuh kurcaci di sekitarmu. Bisa-bisa aku mengira kau adalah putri tidur.

Aa. Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satu kurcaciku?

Cletak

"Kau ini suka menjitak orang ya, Pak Tua." Ittai! Dua kali dia memukul kepalaku.

"Itu karena salahmu sendiri. Kau mau pulang tidak? Rumahku tak jauh dari sini. Tepat di bawah bukit. Aku bisa mengantarmu setelahnya."

Sebenarnya aku juga mau pulang sih. Perutku sudah keroncongan, hanya saja, "Dalam kondisi seperti ini? Tidak terimakasih. Aku lebih memilih tinggal di sini hingga pagi daripada tersesat atau tersandung dengan entah apapun itu yang membuatku terjun ke jurang."

"Kau pikir kau tinggal dimana, tak ada jurang di sekitar sini. Aku juga tidak sepertimu yang gampang sekali melupakan jalan pulang. Hahaha...tapi terserah kau juga jika mau kelaparan hingga pagi." Sialan. Kenapa perutku harus berbunyi di saat seperti ini. Bikin malu saja. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Lihatlah." Lanjut Levi sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Aku pun mendongak, melihat apa yang ingin ia tunjukkan. "Kireii!" Langit malam benar-benar menakjubkan. Hamparan langit raven ditaburi jutaan titik-titik kecil yang berpendar, juga bulan yang membulat sempurna, menambah keindahan langit malam ini. "Aku tak tahu jika malam seindah ini."

"Kau tidak pernah melihat langit malam?"

"Mmn." Gelengku. Belakangan ini aku terlalu sibuk menyayat diri hingga tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Kau lihat kan, Eren, bulan yang akan memandu kita. Lagipula hutan di bawah juga tak begitu lebat. Kita akan baik-baik saja.

Aku akhirnya setuju dan mengikutinya berjalan setelah membereskan bawaanku. Jalannya cepat sekali sih. Aku menarik tangan Levi agar berjalan lebih pelan. Jangan coba-coba meninggalkanku, Pak Tua. Memalukan sih. Tapi untungnya dia diam saja. Eh?

"Tanganmu dingin." Jelasnya saat tiba-tiba dia memasukkan genggaman kami ke saku hoodienya. Aku malu sekali hingga tak berani menunjukkan wajahku yang sudah pasti semerah tomat.

"Haha. Telingamu memerah tuh." Sialan! Sialan! Jadi dia sengaja membuatku malu. Awas saja kau, Pak Tua.

...

Haah! Akhirnya aku sampai rumah juga. Setelah sebelumnya aku harus beradu argumen dengan Levi-san yang lagi-lagi berakhir dengan kekalahanku.

"Aku jalan kaki saja, Levi-san. Kau tak usah mengantarku. Rumahku juga tidak terlalu jauh."

"Aku tidak sedang menawarimu tumpangan, Eren. Jadi tidak ada penolakan. Lagipula kau juga lapar kan. Kita akan mencari makan sebelum mengantarmu pulang."

"Tapi Levi-san, aku..."

"Kau berisik." Setelah memotong ucapanku, dia membawaku, tidak, dia menyeretku dan mendorongku agar memasuki mobilnya. Dan begitulah aku berakhir diantar oleh Levi-san, yang sebelumnya kami menyempatkan diri untuk makan di kedai ramen langganannya. Seharusnya aku lebih waspada dengan Levi-san. Dia orang asing dan aku juga baru mengenalnya beberapa jam lalu. Namun entah mengapa tak ada sedikit pun rasa khawatir, justru rasa aman dan nyaman lah yang aku dapatkan ketika di dekatnya. Seolah kami sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Sepertinya tadi ayah pulang. Ada tiga buah kantung belanjaan super penuh di atas meja dapur saat aku tiba. Untunglah dia masih ingat dengan anak semata wayangnya ini. Tapi tentu saja ia sudah pergi lagi. Kami memang sengaja saling menghindar. Saat ayah pulang aku akan mengurung diri di kamar dan tak akan keluar hingga aku yakin ayah sudah benar-benar pergi. Pun ayah juga tak mau repot-repot memeriksa keadaanku. Ia tahu aku baik-baik saja karena setiap ia pulang, lemari es selalu dalam keadaan kosong. Jikalau kami tak sengaja berpapasan baik di ruang tengah maupun di dapur, kami akan saling memalingkan muka. Tentu saja ayah tak mau melihat pembunuh istri tercintanya dan aku juga sudah muak melihat tatapan benci yang selalu ia layangkan padaku.

...

Sudah hampir tiga bulan aku dekat dengan Levi-san. Hampir setiap hari kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat favoritku, yang sepertinya juga sudah menjadi tempat favorit Levi-san. Dibawah hamparan hijau, biru, dan putih, hanya ada Levi-san dan diriku. Tak banyak hal yang kami lakukan. Hanya membaca dan menulis. Aku yang membaca sedangkan Levi-san menulis -entah apapun itu di buku catatannya. Dia juga irit bicara, sama sepertiku. Jadi kami tidak terganggu dengan keheningan yang lebih banyak mengisi kebersamaan kami.

"Levi-san, sebenarnya apa yang selalu kau tulis?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hanya hal yang ada di kepalaku."

"Boleh aku membacanya?" Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di kepala Levi-san.

"Tidak boleh." Tolaknya.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin tahu Levi-san." Pintaku lagi.

"Tulisanku belum selesai. Kau juga harus membayar jika ingin membacanya."

"Hn? Kenapa aku harus membayar?" Aku tak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri." Eh?

Jangan-jangan, "Kau seorang penulis?" Simpulku.

"Bukan. Aku pembunuh berantai yang sedang melarikan diri."

"Haha. Candaanmu lucu sekali." Sarkasku.

Grep.

"Apa ekspresiku seperti sedang bercanda, Eren?" Huaa! Wajahnya terlalu dekat. Bodoh! Bukan itu yang seharusnya aku khawatirkan. D-dia bercanda kan? Tak mungkin dia seorang pembunuh. Tapi tatapan menusuknya menyeramkan.

"Le-Levi-san, kau tidak serius kan?"

Ctak

Dari semua jawaban yang aku perlukan, kenapa dia malah menyentilku. Sudah tiga kali dia menyentil dahiku. Dua kali lagi aku akan memberinya piring cantik.

"Hobimu menyentil orang ya, Levi-san? Dan sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Jangan membuatku takut seperti ini!" Rajukku padanya.

"Dahimu lebar." Hah? Benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya. "Kau seharusnya lebih waspada dengan orang asing sepertiku. Aku memang pembunuh tapi tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menangkapku karenanya." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tak mengerti, Levi-san?"

"Dasar bocah. Hal itu karena aku membunuh karakter buatanku sendiri."

"Haa! Jadi kau benar-benar penulis." Dasar! Membuatku kaget saja. Dan apa-apan dengan menarik kerahku seperti tadi. Kalau kau mau menakutiku, kau berhasil, Pak Tua. "Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita, Levi-san?"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya."

"Cih. Jawaban macam apa itu."

...

"Ano, Levi-san?" Panggilku untuk memecah keheningan kedua kalinya.

"Hn?" Cuma 'Hn'?

"Boleh aku membaca bukumu yang sudah terbit?"

"Pertanyaan retoris, hah? Bukuku diterbitkan memang untuk dibaca."

"Bukan! Maksudku boleh aku meminjamnya? Kau pasti punya salinannya, kan?"

"Aku punya hak royalti, Eren."

"Tapi kan kalau aku bisa meminjamnya dari sang penulis langsung kenapa aku harus membelinya? Buang-buang uang kan?"

"Karena aku membuat buku untuk dijual, bukan untuk dipinjam."

"Cih, kau ini pelit sekali, Levi-san."

"Memang." Serius? Apa dia selalu menjadi orang menyebalkan seperti itu?

"Oi! Kau mau kemana, Eren?" Tanyanya kala aku beranjak dari posisiku. "Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ke rumahmu. Kalau kau tak mau meminjamkannya, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Ancamku. Tepatnya lebih seperti menggertak sih. Dan memang kedengarannya tak sopan tapi aku sudah begitu dekat dengan Levi-san hingga aku bahkan tahu tempat dia selalu menyembunyikan kunci rumahnya. Aku juga sering menunggu Levi-san sendirian di rumahnya jika ia tak muncul di padang rumput.

"Kau ini selain bocah nakal juga pemaksa, ya." Oloknya.

"Pemaksa dan gigih itu beda, Levi-san." Belaku tak terima.

...

"Ugh!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

"Hm. Aku hanya tergores ranting." Dan kenapa tergores ranting rasanya bisa sesakit ini.

"Padahal belum ada lima menit yang lalu aku mendengar seseorang membanggakan kegigihannya. Dan kenapa sekarang ucapannya terdengar seperti kebohongan belaka?" Sarkasnya ketika jalanku semakin melambat.

Itu karena kakiku sakit sekali, Levi-san. Makiku, tapi aku lebih memilih diam.

"Eren!" Levi-san terlihat terkejut dan segera menghampiriku. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa seterkejut itu.

Oh, benar. Kakiku berdarah. Dan dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak hingga bisa menembus material denim yang kupakai. Dan akhirnya aku tau darimana semua rasa sakit itu berasal. Aku yakin ranting sialan itu lah yang menyebabkan goresanku dua hari lalu kembali terbuka. "Levi-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" Spontan aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Levi-san menggedongku ala bridal style.

"Agar kita bisa cepat sampai di rumah dan bisa segera mengobati lukamu." Jawabnya sambil mempercepat jangkahan kakinya.

"Lepas celanamu!" Perintahnya tepat setelah ia mendudukkanku di sofa yang biasanya aku duduki.

"Berikan saja aku kotak P3K, Levi-san. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri." Bantahku.

"Jangan membantah, Eren. Cepat lepas celanamu!" Sial. Kenapa dia malah marah padaku.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Meskipun aku menganggap Levi-san berbeda dengan orang lain tapi aku tetap tak akan membiarkannya melihat sisi kelamku.

"Eren!" Aku tau aku keras kepala tapi ia bahkan tak punya hak untuk membentakku.

"Tidak." Aku tetap gigih dengan pendirianku.

Cuup.

"Ap-apa..." Dari semua hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memaksaku, kenapa ia harus menciumku? Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamaku.

"Sekarang diam dan jadilah anak baik. Turuti setiap ucapanku." Suaranya melembut. Tak ada amarah, hanya kekhawatiran yang bisa aku rasakan dari perkataannya.

Sial! Saat aku sadar, Levi-san sudah menyapukan jemarinya di kaki bagian atasku. Kala aku akan mencegahnya melepaskan perisai di diriku, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku bisa merasakan keterkejutan Levi-san yang tengah mengamati luka-lukaku. Aku memalingkan muka. Tak ingin melihat simpati di matanya. Dan tanpa persetujuanku bulir air mata mulai melepaskan dirinya. Aku tak mendengar sepatah kata pun dari Levi-san, tapi tangannya tak berhenti bergerak. Mengobati tak hanya luka terbuka karena ranting terkutuk itu tapi juga semua luka yang telah tertoreh. Inilah alasan kenapa aku lebih memilih untuk membiarkan lukaku mengering dengan sendirinya. Selain percuma karena pasti akan ada goresan lain tak lama setelahnya, rasa perih saat pengobatan juga terlalu berat untuk kutanggung.

Saat Levi-san sudah mengobati semua luka di kakiku. Tangannya bergerak ke wajahku. Memalingkannya ke hadapannya dan dengan lembut jarinya mengusap jejak liquid bening yang masih sesekali membasahi pipiku. Levi-san kembali menciumku. Kali ini penuh dengan kelembutan dan tanpa paksaan. Penuh kehangatan dan seolah Levi-san tengah mencurakan seluruh perasaan padaku lewat ciuman kami.

"Tunjukkan padaku, Eren." Bisiknya tepat di telinganku tatkala ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

Deg!

Aku kembali terisak lirih. Namun aku tak membantah. Aku menuruti ucapannya, perlahan namun pasti mulai menunjukkan hal terbesar yang paling ingin aku sembunyikan dari siapapun. Ketika aku benar-benar melepas semuanya, hanya menyisakan celana pendek satu-satunya material yang menutupi tubuhku, tangan Levi-san yang semula membeku kembali bergerak. Masih dalam diam kembali mengobati tangannku juga bagian tubuhku yang lain. Kala semua telah usai, kala aku kehabisan tenaga kerena memaksa cairan mataku keluar, aku membiarkan tubuhku jatuh dalam kegelapan.

...

"Selamat pagi, Levi-san." Sapaku ketika keluar dari kamar Levi-san.

"Pagi. Kau sudah bangun, Eren? Tidurmu nyenyak? Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Hmm. Nyenyak seperti bayi dan 100% baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Sekarang mandilah. Aku membuatkanmu omurice. Kesukaanmu kan?"

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Levi-san. Aku langsung pulang saja. Kemarin juga aku telah banyak merepotkanmu." Aku benar-bebar tak enak dengan Levi-san. Kemarin aku terlelap dia sofa namun saat aku bangun aku sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Kau ingat yang ku katakan kemarin kan, Eren?" Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang Levi-san katakan. "Jadilah anak baik dan menurut apa yang aku ucapkan." Lanjutnya saat aku tak kunjung menjawab. "Dan sekarang cepat ke kamar mandi. Kau bau sekali." Ulangnya sambil mendorongku.

Aku akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dia bilang. Selesai mandi, kami makan bersama sambil sesekali mengobrol. Aku senang kejadian semalam tak merubah pandangan Levi-san terhadapku. Namun aku rasa malah semakin mendekatkan hubungan kami. Terlebih dia juga dua kali menciumku.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Eren?" Levi-san menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat wajahku semakin memerah. "Kau tidak demam." Lanjutnya. "Hoo. Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan hal mesum ya?" Goda Levi-san. Sial! Aku ketahuan. Gara-gara mengingat ciuman kami semalam lah yang membuatku merona.

"Tidak kok. Kau itu yang mesum, Levi-san. Sembarangan mencium orang. Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku tau." Sanggahku. Levi-san sendiri yang telah merenggut kepolosanku.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan, Eren?" Godanya lagi.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Levi-san." Rajukku.

"Eren..."

"Hm?"

Le-Levi-san? Kenapa dia menciumku lagi? Aku memang menyukai sensasinya, terlebih ketika Levi-san melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan seperti saat ini. Tetapi aku tetap tak mengerti alasannya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia menyukaiku. Kami kan sama-sama pria. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir saat kita sedang berciuman, Eren. Cukup rasakan saja." Perintahnya saat melepaskan panggutan kami.

"Tapi Levi-san, aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya. Kau melalukannya bukan karena iba dengan kondisiku kan?" Jika iya, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya. Akankah aku masih sanggup menemui Levi-san, aku juga tak yakin.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku menciummu karena aku menyukaimu. Mana mungkin aku mencium seseorang hanya karena rasa iba."

"Tapi Levi-san, kita berdua kan sama-sama laki-laki."

"Aku tahu. Usia kita pun juga terpaut jauh. Tapi aku tak mau terus-terusan membohongi perasaanku, pun aku tak mau menutupinya darimu lagi. Namun jika kau tak menyukainya aku tak mau memaksamu, meskipun aku mampu melakukannya."

"A-aku juga suka, Levi-san. Hanya saja aku..."

"Eren, aku menyukaimu karena dirimu, bukan karena yang lain. Apapun keadaanmu tetap tak merubah rasa sukaku padamu. Tentu saja bohong jika aku bilang aku tak peduli dan tak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi itu karena aku peduli, karena aku khawatir padamu Eren, dan aku tak akan bisa membantumu selain menghentikan apapun yang sudah kau lakukan pada tubuhmu, kecuali jika kau mau bercerita padaku. Jadi, maukah kau berbagi masalahmu denganku, Eren? Biarkan aku memahamimu." Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Levi-san.

Sebelum memulai ceritaku, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku menceritakan semuanya. Kejadian kelam itu, ayah yang membenciku setelahnya, bagaimana perlakuan ayah padaku, bagaimana aku mulai melukai diri sendiri, dan bagaimana aku secara perlahan menjauh dari pergaulan dan membuang teman-teman berhargaku satu per satu. Aku juga bercerita bagaimana perasaanku pada Levi-san. Bagaimana kehadiran Levi-san membuatku perlahan-lahan berhenti melakukan hal menjijikkan itu.

Aku juga bercerita kenapa dua hari lalu aku kembali melukai diriku lagi. "Itu semua karena salahmu, Levi-san. Aku sudah hampir mati kebosanan karena menunggumu pulang. Saat akhirnya aku mendengar kau datang, kau malah pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Tidak hanya itu, tubuhmu juga dipenuhi bau memuakkan parfum murahan dan yang paling membuatku sakit hati kau juga menggumamkan nama perempuan. Kau, kau bilang kau begitu mencintainya dan tak mau kehilangannya. Dan sekarang kau bilang kau menyukaiku. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Levi-san? Haruskah aku percaya padamu? Aku, aku..." Aku tak sanggup meneruskan kata-kataku. Isakan sudah sepenuhnya menggambil alih kalimat yang seharusnya aku suarakan. Air mata yang sejak tadi ku bendung, sudah tak sanggup lagi ku tahan.

"Hm wanita ya? Apakah nama wanita itu...?" Bukannya menenangkanku, Levi-san malah menyebutkan semua nama wanita. Memangnya berapa banyak mantan pacarnya. "..., Adelea?" Cukup sudah!

"Aku tak peduli dengan siapapun kau menghabiskan waktumu. Aku mau pulang!"

Hiks. Benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Sebegitu sukakah kau padaku hingga cemburu buta seperti itu, Eren." Sialan. Sekarang dia malah menertawakanku.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu padamu."

Grep

Brug

"Lepaskan aku, Levi-san! Aku mau pulang!"

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku."

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan apapun darimu." Aku masih mencoba melepaskan genggaman Levi-san di tanganku. Cengkeramannya erat sekali.

"Kalau kau masih tak mau diam, aku akan benar-benar memaksamu dan menjadikanmu tawananku, Eren." Tatapan Levi-san menakutkan.

"Bagus. Wanita itu, seberapa besar pun rasa cintaku padamu, kau tetap tak akan mampu menggantikan posisinya di hatiku, Eren, karena dia adalah mendiang ibuku."

"Le-levi-san...?"

"Jadi, meskipun ibuku sudah meninggal, tetap saja aku tak ingin kehilangannya." Bodoh! Aku membuat Levi-san sedih.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Levi-san. Aku..."

"Sudahlah, Eren. Tak apa. Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Jadi aku hanya memeluk, Levi-san.

"Eren, dengarkan aku." Tegas Levi-san saat kami melepaskan pelukan. "Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu seperti itu, apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak akan berjanji untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku. Jadi aku mohon, berhentilah melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak sendirian. Aku ada disini untukmu. Mengerti?" Aku hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan Levi-san. Levi-san meraih wajahku dan mengecup keningku. Ia juga memelukku dengan lembut. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.

30 Maret

"Brengsek!" Entah sudah berapa kali aku memaki hari ini. Air mata sialan! Kenapa kau juga harus mengkhianatiku. Salahku terlalu tinggi melambungkan harapan. Aku tahu hari ini akan berbeda karena tak ada kehadiran ibu dan yang pasti juga ayah. Tapi setidaknya aku masih punya Levi-san. Itulah yang aku pikirkan. Namun aku seratus persen salah. Sudah lima hari aku tak mendengar kabar Levi-san. Aku bahkan juga menginap di rumahnya hanya agar aku tahu jika dia pulang. Tapi ternyata dia juga tidak pulang.

"Brengsek! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, Pak Tua?! Kau dimana?!" Beberapa hari dalam dua bulan ini, Levi-san memang sering keluar kota karena urusan penerbitan buku barunya, tapi ia selalu memberi kabar saat tak bisa pulang. Baru kali ini dia menghilang tanpa kabar. "Sialan! Jangan membuatku khawatir, Pak Tua!"

Aku memutuskan pulang kala jarum jam menunjuk angka sebelas. Meskipun bulan tak lagi purnama, namun setidaknya sinar bintang tak ikut meredup. Persetan denganmu, Pak Tua. Aku tak peduli!

Tck. Ayah juga tak pulang. Sepertinya aku memang harus mulai terbiasa melewati hari jadiku sendirian mulai saat ini. Tak seperti tahun-tahun lalu ketika semuanya masih sempurna.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Eren!"

"Ayah?! Levi-san?!" Aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat mereka berdua sudah ada di kamarku saat aku masuk. Terlebih ayah yang langsung memelukku. "A...ayah?"

"Eren, maafkan ayah, nak." Aku melihat Levi-san dengan tatapan bingung namun ia hanya membalas tatapanku dengan senyuman. "Levi menceritakan semuanya pada ayah. Ayah tak menyangka jika keegoisan ayah akan melukaimu sejauh ini. Ibumu pasti juga kecewa dengan ayah karena telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Ayah benar-benar minta maaf, Eren. Kau mau memaafkan ayah kan, Nak?"

Aku mengangguk dan membalas pelukan ayah dengan erat. "Ayah tak perlu minta maaf. Akulah yang bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga ibu. Ayah memang pantas membenci pembunuh sepertiku."

"Eren!" Aku terkejut kala menyentakkan pelukanku dan meninggikan suaranya. "Kau salah nak. Tak pernah sekalipun ayah membencimu, apalagi menganggapmu sebagai pembunuh. Justru ayah teramat menyayangimu hanya saja ayah tak sanggup untuk menatapmu. Kau mengingatkan ayah pada ibumu. Kau memiliki mata ibumu, Nak. Jadi berhentilah mengenggap dirimu sebagai pembunu dan berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu."

Aku tak mampu membalas kata-kata ayah. Tangisku pecah memenuhi ruangan. Ayah tak mencoba untuk meredam tangisanku. Ia hanya diam namun dengan tangan yang merengkuh tubuhku dan mengelus punggungku dengan lembut seolah aku akan pecah berkeping-keping jika ia sedikit saja melakukan gerakan yang salah.

Kala isakanku mereda, ayah melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup keningku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. "Eren, ayah minta maaf karena harus merusak hari ulang tahunmu, tapi ayah harus pergi. Ayah masih harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Maafkan ayah, Eren."

"Hmm..." Aku menggeleng tak keberatan. "Sudah menjadi tugas ayah untuk memprioritaskan pasien ayah." Lanjutku.

"Ayah sudah mengambil cuti untuk besok. Kita akan seharian penuh menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kita akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Aku kembali memeluk ayah dengan wajah berbinar. "Terimakasih, Ayah."

"Ayah pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati, Ayah." Aku melihat interaksi ayah dan Levi-san. Levi-san membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada ayah, sedangkan ayah membalasnya dengan tepukan di pundak. Sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu?

"Levi-san..." Sebelum aku mengakhiri kalimatku, Levi-san sudah menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Eren. Maaf lima hari ini aku menghilang tanpa kabar. Kau merindukanku, kan?"

"Hiks... tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Kau membuatku khawatir, Levi-san. Hiks."

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Aku... aku pikir kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Sekarang berhentilah menangis dan bukalah hadiahmu."

"Hmm." Aku menerima hadiah pemberian Levi-san dan membukanya. "Levi-san, ini?"

Levi-san mengambil silinder perak dari dalam kotak dan memakaikannya di jari manisku. "Seperti dugaanku. Cincin ini tepat melingkar di jarimu." Katakan jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

"Kau tak senang, Eren?" Raut muka Levi-san memancarkan kekhawatiran saat aku tak kunjung merespon

"Kau tak mungkin..."

"Tck. Haruskah aku mengatakannya dengan jelas? Tentu saja aku sedang melamarmu. Lebih tepatnya aku sudah mengikatmu. Kau tak akan kubiarkan meninggalkanku dan sebagai gantinya aku akan selalu disisimu."

"Bagaimana dengan ayah?" Tanyaku spontan. Tentu saja aku bahagia. Tapi hubungan kami tetap hubungan yang tak biasa.

"Kau pikir lima hari ini aku pergi kemana. Aku berjuang untukmu. Berjuang untuk kita dan ayah sudah memberikan restunya. Ayah sudah mengijinkanku untuk mejagamu."

"Huaaa!" Tangisku kembali membahana. Tak ada satu pun kalimat yang sanggup menggambarkan kebahagianku saat ini.

"Hari ini kau cengeng sekali ya, Eren. Sudah berapa kali kau menangis, huh?" Masih saja dia menggodaku disaat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menagis, Levi-san. Aku bahagia sekali. Sangat, sangat bahagia. Akhirnya dua pria kesayanganku bisa kumiliki seutuhnya." Terimakasih Tuhan. Terimakasih Ibu. Aku tahu ibu selalu mengawasiku dari sana. Maaf sebelumnya aku membuatmu khawatir. Aku bahagia sekarang. Ada ayah dan juga Levi-san. Ibu bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang.

"Otanjoubi omedeto, Eren." Bisik Levi-san sebelum mendaratkan ciumannya di bibirku. Aku yakin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Malamku bersama Levi-san. Malam kami berdua.

.

.

.

 _Can you hear the melody_

 _I will sing the song from my heart_

 _With my love as your lullaby_

 _I will never leave your side_

 _Maybe you'll never understand_

 _What you truly mean to me_

 _You make me whole_

 _When I'm by your side_

 _I am touched by my destiny_

 _Hold my hands high up from the dark_

 _Such a sweet little lullaby_

 _When I feel your love inside_

 _After every thing is lost_

 _The promise will remain_

 _You'll know, you will know_

 _When you truly hear_

 _My voice_

FIN

* * *

AN..

Yoshaa! Akhirnya selesai juga! Padahal udah sebulan lebih ngerjainnya tapi tetep aja kelarnya telat.

Otanjoubi omedeto, Eren! Gak apa lah ya telat sehari ^^)v

Bahagia selalu aja sama heichou dan semoga cepet canon! ^^)/

Inspirasi cerita dari banyak lagu tentang self harm dan beberapa film serta cerita self harm. Juga ada beberapa kalimat yang aku ambil dari Junjou Romantica.

OP, Breathe Me - SIA

ED, Lullaby Blue - Itou Kanako

Anyway, Usuma masih penulis pemula yang hanya ingin meramaikan ultahnya Eren. Dimaklumi ya kalau ceritanya abal-abal bin gaje, alur kecepetan, dan segala macam keanehannya. Tapi karena penulis pemula juga, Usuma butuh krisar dari readers-tachi. Jadi, RnR please ^^


End file.
